


Intimate

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Service Top, Size Difference, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a little bit, dream is nd coded, excited to include more of that in future works :) having him have adhd is really important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: Sleeping with George was still a relatively new thing. Both in the intimate and literal sense of the term.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 17
Kudos: 515





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! more medieval dnf !!!
> 
> wanted to explore more of their dynamic near the beginning of their sexual relationship. this work is in the same universe as my other fic, but it takes place before it :] i'll probably be writing more oneshots in this medieval au, not necessarily in linear order!
> 
> usual stuff, please do not share my work with ccs or repost on any other website. i am on ao3 only.
> 
> dream and george have stated that they're comfortable with fanfiction being written about them, however if either of them state otherwise this work will be taken down.
> 
> to be perfectly honest i wrote this in one sitting and was just really excited to post it, so i'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, i'll go back and fix them later!
> 
> any requests or feedback are greatly appreciated! kudos & comments let me know if people like what i'm doing or want more, so let me know!
> 
> enjoy :]

Sleeping with George was still a relatively new thing. Both in the intimate and literal sense of the term. 

They'd only had sex a handful of times. Not that Dream was complaining, not at all, but that was territory they'd only just started dipping their toes into.

Their relationship was built carefully, a fire ten years in the making. They'd been friends ever since they were kids, and even as a young teenager, George had promised Dream that when he was older, Dream would be the one he knighted as his personal guard. The memory made Dream's chest feel warm, two young, carefree best friends in the royal gardens. Gathering the kindling.

So many years spent gathering twigs, sticks, logs. The progression of their relationship into something _more_ felt almost inevitable, in a way. 

Dream being knighted was when the first spark was lit. He was one of the best soldiers the kingdom had, without a doubt, white porcelain mask hiding his expressions and making him all the more intimidating. That, combined with the fact that him and George had known each other for so long, no one was surprised when Dream was chosen to be George's personal guard. Spending every moment by George's side, having sworn to protect him with his life, was more than Dream ever could have asked for.

There wasn't an exact moment he fell in love with George, he doesn't think. It was more like a culmination of things that led him to _realize_ he'd been in love with him for ages. Years, even. A lifetime of teasing smiles, bright laughter, and a friendship so closely intertwined they may as well have been one person.

It made Dream's head spin, thinking about it all. He finally opened his eyes, after minutes of laying awake with his eyes closed. 

It was only the second time he'd slept in George's bed. The first couple of times they'd had sex, Dream had cleaned them both up, cuddled up close with George for a while, and then reluctantly snuck back to his own chambers on the other side of the castle in fear of getting caught in the morning. 

The first time it had happened, it was an accident that he'd fallen asleep in George's bed. They'd both had a long day, and after a wonderful time making love, they'd fallen asleep, bodies tangled together and breathing in unison. The next morning, after a quick kiss and sudden realization, Dream had scrambled to get down to his morning post.

So. A complete accident. Which was why Dream was so surprised when George had asked him to stay the night before.

_Dream had just finished delicately wiping his release off of George's ass, returning the rag to the washroom before crawling back into bed. George liked being held after sex, needed kisses and maybe a back rub, too, all things that Dream was more than happy to give to him._

_Gathering George up in his arms and feeling George's arms wrap around him, too, Dream let out a content sigh. They stayed like that for a few minutes, laying in comfortable silence, a few soft, lazy kisses shared between them, before George shifted a little and spoke up._

_"Dream?" He asked, voice all soft and tender, a tone reserved for Dream and Dream only. Dream raised his eyebrows, a soft smile growing on his face, shifting back a little to make eye contact with George. "Would you sleep here tonight?" George said after a moment of psyching himself up internally. He was clearly nervous about asking, chewing on the inside of his cheek and avoiding the eye contact Dream was trying to make._

_Dream blinked, eyes going wide, face suddenly feeling incredibly warm. "You want me to...?" He asked, shifting a little. George nodded timidly, mustering up the courage to look at Dream again. "I do," He said. "I mean - you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it,"_

_"I want to." Dream said quickly. "Of course I will George." He smiled a little, also clearly a little nervous. For some reason, the idea of actually_ sleeping _together just seemed so much more intimate than sex. It was so much more of a stereotypical couple thing to do. And while they were exclusive and had had sex, they hadn't actually... put a label on it yet. Which was fine. But. Still._

_George, pleased, tightened his arms around Dream's waist. "Okay. Good." He said, voice muffled by Dream's shoulder._

_Admittedly, it had taken longer than usual for Dream to fall asleep. Having George there, asleep, in his arms, more vulnerable than he'd ever seen him... Dream didn't want to look away._

_Eventually, though, he had fallen asleep, feeling secure knowing that if anything bad were to happen to George in the nighttime, he'd know right away. And he could keep him safe._

Soft morning sunlight was pouring in through a window, muffled by the light curtains adorning the windows. 

Though they'd both shifted a little in their sleep, there was still a weight on the mattress next to him, a hand smaller than his loosely resting in one of his own. Dream stretched out his legs before turning his head to face the man still sleeping peacefully next to him.

The sight made Dream's chest feel tight. George's dark lashes rested softly on his cheeks, his lips parted just barely, breathing even and slow. The little crease that tended to form between his eyebrows when he was stressed was nowhere to be seen. Perfectly at peace. The morning light shone softly behind him, giving him an almost angelic glow. Dream's breath caught in his throat.

_How did he wind up with someone so perfect?_

As if on cue, George stirred lightly beside him. Dream held his breath, not wanting to make even the slightest noise to disturb him. 

Nonetheless, George slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, a sleepy smile immediately gracing his perfect lips as he saw Dream. "Good morning," He murmured, voice a little rough from sleep as he adjusted his hold on Dream's hand.

Dream was sure he was blushing. "Morning," He mumbled. 

George closed his eyes again, humming softly in content as he snuggled back up to Dream's side. Dream, meanwhile, went stiff. It wasn't like they hadn't cuddled before, obviously, but in his ogling, he'd maybe gotten a little... excited. 

If George noticed, he didn't say anything at first, just happily nuzzled his face into the crook of Dream's neck. They were both still naked from the previous night, so it was inevitable that George was going to notice. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around George, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head a few times. It was impossible to resist, with this angel so happy to be next to him.

Dream felt George's eyelashes flutter against his neck as George shifted again, a thigh brushing past his half-hard erection. George froze for a moment, before he felt him smiling against his neck. "Is this what's gotten you all nervous?" He teased lightly, voice still soft. Shy, Dream nodded a little. "You're so stupid, sometimes," George couldn't help but laugh softly.

Before he could register what was happening, George had wrapped a hand around his cock and was slowly stroking him, rolling his own hips against Dream's thigh. Dream let out a groan. "George, you don't have to..." He said quickly, reaching down to grab George's wrist. It wasn't that he didn't want him to, but George was still all sleepy and sweet, and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I want to," George assured him, pressing impossibly closer. Dream swallowed. "Okay," He said quietly. "Okay. Just. I want you to feel good, too. Let me, uh," He easily rolled George over onto his side, his back facing Dream.

"Dream, I'm - I'm still sore from last night," George started, but Dream shushed him. "I'm not gunna do that. Just let me try something, okay?" He pressed himself up behind George, spooning him close.

"Okay." George breathed out, letting a hand rest over one of Dream's. 

The fact that George trusted him so much made his heart feel full. "You just looked so pretty, laying there," He started, letting a big, warm hand run up George's chest. "You have no idea how perfect you are." Warmth burned low in his stomach as he carefully brushed his thumb across George's nipple. He let out a surprised gasp. "How's that?" Dream asked softly.

"Good," George responded breathlessly. Dream hummed. "Good." He hugged George closer, pressing kisses to the back of his head. "Is it weird that I... I like it better when I do the work? I mean, uh, like... I don't want you to have to worry about making me feel good." He said after a moment, biting his lip. "Not weird," George told him, leaning back against Dream. "It's sweet of you. Thoughtful. And, uh... I definitely don't mind." 

Dream smiled bashfully, even if George couldn't see it from his position. "Okay. Good." He nuzzled his face into George's hair. "You're just so... you deserve to be spoiled," He said, letting his voice drop a little as he circled his thumb lightly around George's nipple, who whined in response. "And I like spoiling you. Even if I tease you about, like, getting everything you want because you're the prince."

George made a face. "Can you - please don't talk about _that_ kind of stuff," He said quietly, knowing that Dream knew what he meant. When he was with Dream, he didn't want to think about his royal responsibilities. "Right. Yeah. Sorry," Dream kissed the back of his neck.

"Just... I like doing the work. Seeing you feel good is enough for me." He explained, still playing lazily with George's nipples, who had arched into the touches. "You - you don't have to explain yourself." George told him, breath catching in his throat as Dream lightly pinched his nipple. 

Dream just hummed, slowly trailing his hand down George's stomach. "You're just so perfect. Your body... everything about it." He let himself rock his hips against George's ass a little, getting some much needed friction for his aching cock. "Your shoulders, the little freckles on them. And your chest, and your stomach. And the way your hips fit perfectly in my hands," He wrapped his hand around George's half-hard length, stroking him ever so slowly. George let out a soft moan.

"And your legs... God, your thighs are so pretty. I can't tell you how much I want to leave pretty little marks all over them..." He slowly fondled George's balls, still humping lightly between his asscheeks. George squirmed, embarrassed. "Dream..." He whined.

"I'm serious," Dream insisted. "And, I mean. Your ass." He grinned, giving George's cock a little squeeze. "You open up so pretty for me, George. Always make such pretty noises when I fuck you," He cooed, pressing kisses along George's shoulder. 

George whimpered, hips bucking up into Dream's strong hand. "Dream, just, get on with it," He pouted. 

Dream chuckled. "Lift this leg up for me, sweetheart, hm?" He patted George's thigh, the one that was on top. A little confused, George raised his leg a little. "Good," Dream murmured. "Always so good, so perfect. Laying there looking so pretty just for me." He let go of George to take hold of his own leaking cock, pressing it easily between George's pale thighs and letting out a groan as George let his thigh rest again, creating a tight little space for him to fuck into.

"Fuck, that's it. God, that's perfect." Dream reached around to cup George's erection again, mouthing at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

George moaned softly as Dream started slowly thrusting his hips, making pretty little lovebites along his shoulder. He didn't expect it to feel so good, but with the way Dream's strong thrusts rocked his body easily, the way his long cock dragged against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, cockhead brushing George's balls each time, it felt incredibly intimate. 

There wasn't much else for George to do besides lay there and take it as Dream groaned in his ear, snapping his hips forward and holding George close.

"Fuck, George, do you feel good?" Dream asked, panting, still stroking George's cock in time with his thrusts.

George nodded quickly, letting his eyes fall shut. "Feels really good," He breathed out, squeezing his thighs a little tighter.

Dream moaned at the feeling behind him, burying his face in George's shoulder. "Baby, I'm gunna come," He warned, hips beginning to stutter, fire in his belly blazing.

"Please," George whimpered, tightening his slim thighs as much as he could. "I want you to come on me," He moaned softly as Dream squeezed his cock. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Dream was coming, painting his seed across the backs of George's pretty, trembling thighs; moaning out George's name.

George whimpered again, eyes falling shut. "Dream, please, I-I need to come," He whined, hips bucking weakly up into Dream's hand. "I know, honey," Dream cooed, reaching down to scoop some of his own release up on two fingers before pressing the fingers to George's full lips. Eager, George gladly took the fingers into his mouth, licking up his come and moaning softly as if it were the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted. 

Dream continued stroking his weeping cock with his other hand, cuddled up behind him. "You always take me so well, George. Take everything I give you so perfect," He purred, kissing at George's neck. "I want you to come for me, sweetheart. Show me how good you feel, hm?" He reached down to collect more of his come, bringing the fingers back to George's lips.

George moaned around his fingers, sucking as if his life depended on it. "Come on, honey, you're so close. Come for me." Dream told him, and just like that, George was coming, making a mess of Dream's fist and the sheets in front of him.

"That's it, George, so good, so perfect, always so perfect for me," Dream praised, the sweet words going in George's ear and straight to his heart. 

As he finished, Dream pulled both of his hands away from George, who whimpered. "I know, sweetheart. Just a minute." He murmured, standing up on shaky legs to go get a rag. 

After cleaning them both up and returning the rag to the washroom, Dream flopped back down in bed and snuggled right up to George, who gladly wrapped his arms around him.

"How was that?" He asked, biting his lip nervously. That was probably the most adventurous thing they'd done in the bedroom together, and while it wasn't crazy or anything, it was still out of the box. Sex was still a new thing for them in general, and Dream had a bad habit of getting a little too in his head about it.

"Different," George said quietly, pressing his face against Dream's shoulder. "But good different."

Dream nodded, letting out a breath as a small, relieved smile made its way onto his face. "Okay. Good. I, uh, I'm glad you liked it." He tucked George's head under his chin, letting his own eyes fall shut. They laid like that for a few quiet minutes, and at one point Dream was pretty sure George had actually fallen back asleep before he spoke up.

"I want you to sleep here. With me. Every night." George said, shifting back and leaning on an elbow to look up at Dream. "Or, I don't know, maybe not _every_ night if you don't want, but..."

"Are you sure? You - you might get tired of me or something, I don't know," Dream blinked, picking at his thumb with his fingers, a nervous habit.

"Dream, we spend every day together anyway. You're not going to annoy me at night any more than you do already." George nudged him a little, teasing, smiling fondly.

"I just, I don't know, I know I can get kind of annoying to you sometimes. Overbearing or whatever." 

"I mean, yeah, but I get annoying to you too sometimes. It would be kinda weird if we didn't get on each other's nerves sometimes." George shrugged, but Dream still seemed uneasy. "How about this," George tried again, voice growing softer as he took one of Dream's hands. "We can try it out for a few nights and see how we feel. Not a... permanent commitment yet." 

That sounded less anxiety inducing, Dream decided, nodding a little. "I like that." He agreed, looking down at their hands. "But, uh... what about people finding out?"

George scoffed. "No one comes up here in the mornings anyway. Plus, I can just say I called you up early. Or you were standing guard at night." 

The more Dream thought about it, the more ridiculous all of his previous worries seemed. "That... that's kind of genius, actually," He couldn't help but grin, squeezing George's hand. 

"I know." George smiled smugly, crawling into Dream's lap and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. "Now c'mon, I want to go into town today." Dream rolled his eyes fondly, ruffling George's hair and pulling him into another kiss. "Fine. But only because you licked my come earlier." He teased, grinning smugly.

"Dream!" George shrieked, face going bright red.

Maybe sleeping together wasn't so scary, after all. 


End file.
